A cooking appliance is a necessary household appliance in people's daily lives. In recent years, with the development of cooking appliances, their varieties are increased day by day, and the degree of automation is continuously improved, such as an automatic cooking pot, an intelligent cooker, or the like. These automatic cooking appliances and intelligent cookers are usually implemented by presetting fixed cooking programs and storing limited recipes, which can only cook limited dishes, but cannot expand personalized recipes; moreover, cooking parameters in the recipes are not clear and complete, and auxiliary functions for the cooking process are lacked, so that the quality of the dishes cooked is usually determined by the skills and experience of users, while a beginner needs to take many attempts to master these skills and experience particularly. In addition, more and more people have healthy diet concepts. To know the nutrition dose in every day or every meal is very helpful to form a reasonable and healthy diet scheme and make scientific evaluation to the diet scheme. Meanwhile, to know the nutrient, calories and other parameters of foods before selecting foods will be very helpful to the healthy diet of people, and particularly to the groups having food prohibition, it is very meaningful to know “sugar”, “purine”, “salt” and other content parameters in advance.